powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Selective Limb Empowerment
The ability to possess at least one super-powered body part. Sub-power of Supernatural Bodily Aspects. Capabilities The user possesses at least one body part that possesses supernatural powers. Variations * Angelic Arm * Animal Limbs * Arm Transformation * Artificial Limbs ** Artificial Heart ** Artificial Soul * Demonic Arm * Devil Hand * Dragon Arm * Electronic Eyes * Entity Limbs Generation * God Hand * Gun Arm * Infected Arm * Jackhammer Arms * Limb Expansion * Limb Extension * Magical Arm * Mechanical Limb Generation * Megaton Kick * Megaton Punch * Metamorphic Arm * Power Fists * Power Headbutt * Power Legs * Powered Palm * Robot Arm * Rocket Fists * Strong Arm * Supernatural Eye * Swiss Army Appendage * Sword Arm Associations * Supernatural Bodily Aspects Limitations * Ability is rendered null if the limb(s) are removed. Known Users Gallery Anime and Manga Fiamma of the Right (Toaru Majutsu no Index) red.jpeg|Fiamma of the Right (A Certain Magical Index) is born with the power of the Right Hand within Christianity known as Holy Right; which is claim by Fiamma to "create miracles and destroy all evil outright". 4635437-touma+kamijou.gif|Kamijou Touma (A Certain Magical Index) was born with a mysterious power in his right hand known as Imagine Breaker; that lets him negate anything supernatural such as esper powers, magic powers, and even to his own speculation, God's miracles. Kamisato Kakeru Novel.jpg|Kamisato Kakeru (A Certain Magical Index) gains the mysterious power in his right hand known as World Rejector; formed from the desires of magicians to abandon and escape the current world, it allows him to erase individuals with conflicting desires and their creations, and cast them into a 'new world'. Selective Limb Empowerment by Kenshiro.gif|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) poking fun at an Asura assassin. Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist) right tattooed arm.png|Scar's (Fullmetal Alchemist) right arm enables him to destroy anything he touches. Fairy_Butt.gif|By using her "Autosuggestion", Ayase Kurogiri (Keijo!!!), can bestow light and power to her butt. Chimera the Savage.JPG|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) cursed her arms with multiple Ghost ÄRMs, allowing her to change them into a variety of forms. Mess.GIF|Cursing their hands with the Ghost ÄRM, Scalpel has given the Flat Sisters (Marchen Awakens Romance) the power to change them into blades. Version Flamer.GIF|General's (Marchen Awakens Romance) arm is cursed with the Ghost ÄRM, Gentatsu and can change form depending on the side Pause's Ghost ÄRM, Verfile lands on. Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun.png|By using Gear Third - Bone Ballon, Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka, or both, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) can empower any part of his body. Busoshoku Haki - Koka by Vergo.gif|Vergo (One Piece) using Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka to empower his fist. Doflamingo's Busoshoku Haki - Koka.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) using Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka to empower his fist. Jinbe's Kairagi Glaze.gif|Jinbe (One Piece) using Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka to empower his arms. Katakuri's Zan Giri Mochi (One Piece).gif|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) empowering his forearm with Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka to perform his Zan Giri Mochi. Video Games Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna the Bloodedge's (BlazBlue) right arm is an Azure Grimoire, a fragment of the Black Beast that enables him to manipulate seithr. OW Doomfist.jpg|Akande Ogundimu/Doomfist (Overwatch) possesses powerful, a technological gauntlet that gives him enough power to level a skyscraper... Doomfist (title).png|...and inherited the title of "Doomfist". WoFF_Lann.png|Lann (World of Final Fantasy) wields the power to tame and summon Mirages in his left hand... WoFF_Reynn.png|...while his twin sister Reynn wields the same power in her right. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Arm Faculty Category:Combat Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Leg Faculty Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers